Missing Bade Scenes
by XXXArianaArmyXXX
Summary: Scenes from episodes I think should be in there. BADE!...POSSIBLE Cade. Maybe.


**Hey there people! So this is my new story with Bade scenes from different episodes. And, if you've read my other stories, you should know that I like when Jade has a little sister so she will probably appear here and there. I know I'm a little late to be doing a story like this but I hope you will still read it. :p Hope you like it! ((just to let you know, Jade is 4 years older than Bailey and she's a freshman…I know that's a little messed up but they're that far apart in age but Jade still goes to Hollywood Arts. Just go with it. It's my story I can do it if I want.))**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Shneider.**

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

~Jade's P.O.V~

"I know what will make you feel better." The new girl, Vega (I decided that's what I'll call her) says in a flirtatious voice.

"Jumping jacks?" Beck asks innocently. I sigh. Yes Beck, jumping jacks. Idiot. Why can't he see she's flirting with him? And he's leading her on.

"Kiss me." She says. I tense but then relax. Beck wouldn't do that. He always told me I didn't have to jealous. He loves me…right?

"Little weird. Let's do it." My mouth drops open. I try to look away as they into each other, but I can't move. I'm forced to watch as they kiss. And Beck smiles. He _smiles._ Everyone in the class starts clapping. Even Cat and Andre, my best friends. Or so I thought.

"Man I love this school." Vega says as she pulls away. Beck just stands there. I feel the tears start to form in my eyes. No. Not here.

When I can't hold the tears back any longer, I run out of the room in the middle of Sikowitz talking. I can feel the eyes of all my classmates on me but I don't care. I need to get out of there before I start crying. Ugh. _Crying._

I run straight out of the building and am so close to my car when I hear a voice.

"Jade!" It's my little sister, Bailey. She's a freshman this year. I stop and sit down on the hood of my car. She comes and sits next to me.

"Why aren't you in class?" I ask softly and try to shield my face with my hair so she won't see me cry.

"I went to get a drink. What's wrong?"

"Won't your teacher notice if it takes you longer than a minute to get a drink?" I ask, completely ignoring her question.

"Nah, it's Mrs. Wagner. She barely remembers how many world wars there were. You know earlier she said something about World War 4." Mrs. Wagner is the history teacher for freshman and sophomores. She also has about a 30 second memory.

"It was supposed to be a joke. The polite thing to do is laugh."

Her face drops from her trademark smile to a frown as I finally look up and she can see me. I'm sure my makeup could look better and my whole face is red.

"Jadey, seriously what's wrong?" She asks, getting more serious.

"I'm ok." I say.

"No you're not. Come on Jade you always say you're ok. You don't always have to be ok you know. I always tell you what's wrong. Why can't you tell me? I wanna help." She finishes her fairly big speech.

"I don't think you can help B."

"Why not?"

"…..It's about Beck." I finally admit. "I think he wants to break up with me."

"Why would you think that?"

"He kissed Tori…right in front of me." I put my head in my hands and rested it on my knees and started to cry again.

~Bailey's P.O.V.~

My sister is crying and I don't really know what to do. Usually the roles are reversed and Jade is the one comforting me. I don't think the things she does for me would work on her though.

Since I don't know what to say to make her feel better, I just put my hand on her shoulder to let her know I'm here and let her cry. A few minutes later, Jade stops crying and tries to dry her eyes and fix her hair.

"Jade?" I say so quietly it's almost a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?" She matches my voice.

I shrug. "I sorta kinda don't want you to yell at me." My voice starts out normal but as I get further into the sentence my voice gets quieter and faster.

"Why would I yell at you? You're the one skipping class and sitting out here with me." She says and manages a small smile.

"Who's Tori?" I whisper my question I've been wanting to ask.

"Seriously? That's what you thought I'd yell at you for?"

"Well you're in a kind of mood where you would get mad…"

She furrows her eyebrows. "Do I scare you?"

"I just don't-" I was cut off when Jade grabbed my arm gently.

"I don't want you to be scared of me." She says sadly.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm just scared of your…scissors."

She laughed. "Good. Tori is new. The girl who filled in for Trina at the showcase." I nod. I remember that.

"There you are." I heard a gentle voice from behind. Beck.

Jade frowns and faces forward, trying to fix her makeup.

I smile to myself. _They'll fix it._ They always do. Beck can comfort Jade in a way I'll never be able to.

"I'll leave you guys to talk. I have art." I say. My favorite class. Jade gives me a look telling me that I'd better not leave her alone with him. But I have to. That's the only way Jade will be happy again. She needs Beck. And he needs her too. I can see it in his eyes, even now. No matter what Jade says, Beck does _not _want to break up with her.

Beck gives me a small, sad smile. I always did like that guy.

~Beck's P.O.V.~

I smiled slightly at Bailey as she walked back in the school. She was a good kid. Not much like Jade, but the two were best friends. Bailey is really sweet and dresses very comfortably, in big sweatshirts and leggings a lot. She has chestnut brown hair like Jade. Unlike her sister though, she always wore her hair up in a pony-tale or a messy bun, also she kept it one solid color, no colored streaks. She's skinny and kind of short for a 13 year old. She got into Hollywood arts for art, like painting and drawing. Even photography. She's amazing. She can also sing really well though and has recently been involved in tech for the plays at school. And to top it all off, she can play piano and guitar and probably a lot more. I like to say Bailey is like my sister too.

"Hey Jadey." I say gently as I sit next to her on the hood of her car.

"You're not allowed to call me that."

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

Silence.

"Jade?"

More silence.

"Come on. Talk to me. What are you thinkin'?"

"You _kissed _her!" She exclaimed. I sigh.

"I was acting Babe." I said calmly.

"But you didn't have to kiss her. The letter was 'L'. You could have said 'let's not', 'let me see…no', you could have said so much but you didn't. You led her on and let her kiss you. And you kissed her back, didn't you?" She exploded then looked at her lap. "If you wanted to break up with me you could have done it in private." She said quietly. I'm pretty sure my heart broke when I heard her let out a small sob. She was _crying_. And it was my fault.

"Babe." I say and reach out to put my arm around her but as soon as I touched her, she flinched and jumped up off the car. At least she didn't leave though.

I jumped of the car, spun her around to face me, then grabbed her arms so she couldn't move.

"I love you Baby. You. No one else, ok? I messed up, I know that. I guess I was mad you poured coffee on Tori yesterday but that's no excuse. Please forgive me? I am so, so sorry." I finished and then crashed my lips into hers. She hesitated, but soon eagerly kissed me back. When we pulled away, she leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again." She said, her words muffled since her head was buried in my chest.

"I promise." I said and kissed the top of her head.

~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()

~Jade's P.O.V.~

As soon as the bell rang at the end of the day, I grabbed Beck's hand and dragged him to my locker to get my things. We were going to his RV and I was probably going to stay the night.

We held hands as we were walking out the door, and I noticed my sister smiling at me.

"Be right back." I said to Beck and headed over to her. Her friends that I'm pretty sure liked Beck took a hesitant step back. I smirked.

"See, you worked it out." She said, still grinning widely at me.

"Yeah I guess." I smiled slightly. "I'm going over to his house tonight. Maybe we'll do something tomorrow."

"Feeling nice huh? Ok! Can we go shopping? Maybe we can get new clothes. I saw the cutest blue dress at Hollister and, I know it's not black but just think about it. Maybe you can have something like that too. It's dark blue and-."

"Whoa slow down. I think I'll stick to black." I chuckled.

"Well, just think about it, maybe you can try it on and-."

"Bye." I said, stopping her from another long rant. I gave her a hog and quickly kissed her forehead so no one would see and think I'm going soft.

"Bye Jade." She yells to me as I walk back over to Beck.

"Well aren't you being sweet." Beck laughed at me.

"I'm in an ok mood."

" Yeah? Good enough to let me pick a movie?"

"Not a chance. We're watching The Scissoring for what you put me through today."

"Whatever you say Jadey."

"Never call me that."

"I love you."

"Yeah yeah…I guess you're ok too."

**A.N. So yay! I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Please review and stuff. :D**


End file.
